Surprise
by Courtylyn13
Summary: Richard has been off travling for 3 years with a surprise for everyone but not everyone likes it RxS I will be editting chapapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Surprise!

June 7.

Was the day Richard Grayson adopted son of Bruce and Diana Wyane would be returning home from traveling the world. For the last 8 months he was In Tameran a small island off the cost of Japan. In Richard's letters, there was something special about Tameran and wanted to stay as long as he could and that he would be bringing home a surprise!

Diana Wyane hummed a happy tune as she brought he husband and old family friend lemon-aid who were out on the back patio.

"Oh! I Cant wait to see how much Dick has grown!" She said cheerfully as she toke a seat next to her husband.

"Well hopefully he has grown up." mumbled Bruce before sipping his lemon-aid.

"Bruce can't you acted happy to see him?" Asked Diana

"I am happy I just wish he would grow up."

"Well you never know."

"I hope traveling around in those foreign countries didn't change him to much, or else he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to marry me when he returns." Said Barbara Diana squeaked with happiness

"That's right Dick did promise and I'll hold him to it!"

"Don't hold you're breath ladies, Dick could still be the same Dick and find away to weasel his way out of it." Both women send death glares at Bruce. "What?"

"Please ignore my husband Babs but if I know my son and I do! I know for a fact that he ready to settle down." Diana said glaring evilly at her husband.

All 3 of them heard the front door open and Barbara ran to the door. "Dick!" she screamed happily, but stop once she saw it was Alfred the butler. "Oh it's just you Alfred." Babs sighed sadly.

"Sorry to disappoint you Miss. Barbara." Alfred said with sarcasm he never really liked this girl.

"Oh no Alfred it just I was hoping you'd be Dick, you know we haven't seen him and 3 years and I just can wait to have his arms around me again." Babs sighed happily at that thought a blush on her face as she held her self.

"Still reading nothing but romance I see." Alfred said with a laugh and Babs just glared.

"Please excuse me but Master Dick as sent me a special menu to prepare for his arrival." Alfred walked off to the kitchen leaving Babs alone.

"Babs Darling is it Dick?" Diana called out. Babs sighed "No just Alfred." she replied returning outside.

"Don't worry dear he'll be here any minute right Bruce?"

"Hopefully he missed his flight." Bruce muttered to him self.

"Bruce!" Diana yelled. Bruce jumped in his seat nothing screamed him more then his angry wife.

"Nothing dear! You're always right!" Diana smiled she loved that affect she had over him.

The 3 chatted for another hour till they heard a car horn. "That must be Richard!" Babs and Diana Raced to the door while Bruce just walked at his own pace. Diana being the winner to the door threw it open and came face to face with Richard.

"Dick! Hello My Darling! Please Come In and Tells us everything about you're trip!" Diana geld on to Richard's left arm and Babs hooked her self on to the right.

"I missed you Dick, I have a little something for you later to night." Babs whispered in Richard's ear but he ignored it.

"Hold on hold on!" Richard broke himself form the girls grip before they made it inside. Richard rubbed the back of his head trying to find something to say.

"Um look before we do anything I have to say something!" Richard acted really nervous

"What you didn't lose you're luggage did you?" asked Diana who say he had to bags with him.

"No its not that its about my surprise, well um you see I kind of well I don't know how to put it but..." Everyone just stared at him well he babbled on.

"Its okay sweetheart you can tell us anything." Diana said.

"Okay here it does I-" Richard was cut off by an angelic voice

"Richard?" it said Richard turned so everyone could get a view of who the voice belonged to. A BEAUTIFUL woman in a simple purple kimono walked up the stone steps to Richard.

"Oh thank god." Richard mumbled to himself be for placing his arm around the women.

"Everyone this is Kori, she my wife." Kori smiled before bowing to everyone. "It is a pleasure to my husband's family."

Bruce Smile and walked out to shake Kori's hand, well Diana and Babs just stood there with their mouths open.

"Looks like I was wrong you have grown up Dick."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm Alive! YAY!

I Have Good New and Bad News

1st good news: Finally got my laptop back! YAY!

Now the Bad News: My computer was used by evil little troll people (aka my dad's step kids) The little brats downloaded a virus and erased all my stories!!!

But I will try to post ASPA to my XS story. YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Ha Ha! I've updated so soon! I am a GOD! No but really here chapter 2 of my TT story

And I don't own Teen Titans but the way oh sadness!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2

Bruce invited Richard and Kori to the living room while Diana and Babs fallowed close behind glaring at the bad of Kori's head.

Richard and Kori sat on the black leather love set couch while Babs and Diana were on the larger couch and Bruce in his reading chair.

"Dick tell us how did you meet Kori." Bruce asked with a smile, this was killing Diana and Babs and he was enjoying it. Richard's face was a little pink as he told their story.

*Flash Back* (it's long)

Richard walked the streets of Tokyo, looking up and down between the city and his traveling book.

"Oh come on! Where is this place?!" Richard randomly yelled, He had been trying to find his hotel and if he didn't get there soon they'd give his room away. He would ask someone but he only knew a little Japanese and it wouldn't help.

Richard looked up when he heard giggling think it was at him for acting like a crazy person. 3 girls walked out of what looked like a restaurant. One had short black hair and was wearing a light pink kimono; the second girl had long brown hair up in a bun while wearing a dark red kimono and lastly was a woman with long red hair in a braid with a light purple kimono on they laughed at something the restaurant owner said.

He watched them go mostly the red haired one; he stopped staring when he saw her trip. Richard ran over to see if she was okay. "Hey you okay?" Richard bend down to help her up. The women looked up and him and blushed. She quickly got up with out his help and ran off to her friends.

'That was weird.' Richard thought to himself but notice the girl had dropped her wallet. Richard grabbed it and ran after the girl. "Hey wait you dropped this!"

She was only a few feet a head Richard would have easily caught her if the streets weren't so crowded. Richard struggled through the crowd his eyes focused on the red headed women. He watched her round the corner and did the same.

'A boat?' he thought as he ran to the ship. He stopped when he reached the entrance to the boat.

"Speak English?" Richard asked the man standing next to the boats entrance. The old man nodded "Where does this boat go to?" he asked.

"It goes to Tameran, it's just right off the cost." the man pointed off at the ocean "Can you not see the village lights?"

"Great how much to get abroad?" Richard asked pulling out his own wallet. The man rubbed his chin before answering "$20 bucks." Richard handed him the money and ran on to him the girl. The old man watched him leave he before laughing. "What a strange and stupid boy, doesn't he know the boat is free, oh well might was well buy some dinner."

It was about an hour-long boat ride, although the boat wasn't that big Richard still couldn't find her. (She was hiding!) Once they reached shore Richard went up to the captain and said where this woman lived.

Luckily the captain saw this girl many times before and pointed Richard north "She lives in a small hut down the street from the Anderson home can't miss it." he said and Richard was off.

The Captain was right you couldn't miss the Anderson House it was HUGE! When Richard reached her hut he walked in since there wasn't a door.

"Hello anyone?" Richard noticed there was a fire going so she was home." I'm just here to return this I'll leave it here." Richard placed the wallet on the floor and left he started to walk back to the boat till some one grabbed his arm, it was the red haired women she held her wallet close to her chest, she looked scared but was also blushing.

"Look if there's money missing I didn't take it!" the lady just shook her head no. "I...um wish to thank you for returning this to me and for trying to help me in the city." She looked down at her feet her blush getting bigger.

"No Problem really its nothing." the girl pulled on his sleeve

"No it's not please let me thank you by giving you some dinner!" the women pulled him back towards her hut. 'Might was well since I missed dinner." the to sat in front of the fire eat silently.

"So what's you're name." Richard asked before taking a bite of his rice ball.

"It's Kori, and yours?"

"Richard, Don't you get scared out here all by herself?"

"Sometimes but its alright tell me where are you staying." Richard quickly looked at his watch remember in he was suppose to be at his hotel 2 hours ago.

"Ah man, no where I lost my hotel room." Kori gasped.

"Please stay here! I cant not let you leave if you have no where to go!" Richard blushed her cabin was small so their wasn't a lot of room so they would end up sleeping next to each other. Richard tried to think of some excuse but found none. "Okay thank you."

"May I ask do you treat everyone this way who have returned you're missing items?" Kori shook her head.

"Its not my wallet you've returned." Kori pulled the small item of fabric from her kimono and opened it pulling out a simple hair clip in the shape of a gardenia. "Its a protective case for my mother's hair clip, my father gave it to my mother as a wedding present."

"Where are you're parents?" Kori just looked down in her lap.

"You don't have to say it, I get it I lost my parents too." Kori looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright it cant be helped, why don't you wear it? That way you don't lose it." Kori sighed sadly "I'm afraid it doesn't no look good on me." Richard took the clip from her hand and placed it in her hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about it looks lovely in you're hair" Richard and Kori smiled at each other.

*End Flash Back*

"Its that the clip the Richard went through all the trouble to return it?" Bruce pointed to Kori's hair clip and she smiled. "It is I wear it all the time now." then Kori gasped "I almost forgot I brought gifts for all of you!" Kori ran off in to the front door where her bag lied she opened it up and took out her gifts.

Once she returned she handed everyone a Kimono, A yellow one for Babs, a dark red one for Diana, a dark blue one for Bruce and an orange on for Alfred.

"Thanks but no thanks I already have Pj's" Said Diana throwing hers on the coffee table. "Same here." said Babs throwing her's on the table too. Kori looked down feeling as if she did something wrong, but Richard put a comforting arm around her and whispered, "It's okay."

"Its getting late for us, we have lots of things to do tomorrow." Richard helped Kori off the couch and started heading for the stairs. But Diana stopped them.

"Wait a minute where is Kori going to sleep?" she asked.

"With me she's my wife." Richard tried to make it to the stairs again but no such luck.

"I don't think so young man you maybe married in where ever the hell Kori's from but not here! There for she'll sleep in the east wing guest room!" Richard looked at as if she a kidding.

"What but you can't Bruce! A little help here!" Richard called out as if he was 7 years old. Bruce sighed, "Come Diana let them sleep in the same room I'm sure they've done everything married couples do already!"

"Not in my house!" Diana screamed.

"Fine Alfred please show Kori the guest room next to Richard's" Alfred nodded and toke Kori and her suitcase upstairs.

"Look Diana, we were going to tell you in the morning but I guess I have to say it now! Kori and I have decided to get married here!"

Diana and Babs gasped.

"When?" asked Babs on the verge of tears

"In a week we've been planning it since we married in Tameran, Kori thinks we should share our cultures together so that's what we're gong!" Richard then stomped off upstairs. Diana was in shock she had never seen Richard so angry that her, Diana then notices Babs silently crying.

"Oh Babs honey don't worry I wouldn't let this happen." Diana hugged Babs trying to comfort her. Babs lead front and whispered in Diana's ear. "You bet it wont Richard promised me!"

Once Babs returned home Bruce and Diana made it to bed. Bruce reading and book while Diana lied there in bed angrily. "I don't see why you can't let it go?" Bruce muttered

"Because we knows this girl for how long and they get married?! She must be pregnant!" Diana sat up.

"No she's not Richard may be stupid sometimes but not that stupid."

"I'm starting to think you're the one who's stupid! Its obvious that she after our money you heard Richard she lives in a hut!"

"Clam down and go to sleep or you'll end up with a head ach, I don't see why you cant just except the fact hes married and happy." Bruce turned off its lamp and lied down Diana fallowed in suit.

"Because he was my best friend's baby and I'll protect him no matter what!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Friends and Foes

Diana woke up from the sound of her alarm clock. She got up and got dressed in a pair of pain blue jeans and a light red blouse and made her way down stairs to see what Alfred had prepared for breakfast.

'Ah what that's that horrible fishy smell?' Diana thought to herself as she entered the kitchen but stopped in her tracks at the site before her, Kori was on the floor scrubbing it like a man-women.

"What are you, doing?" Diana asked, Kori who finally noticed her got up and bowed.

"Good Morning Mother, tell me did you sleep well?" Diana ignored her and walked over the oven and opened up the lids on the 2 pots. One relived grilled fish while the other had fresh steamed rice.

"I was cleaning the floor well I waited for breakfast to finish cooking." Diana shot Kori a dirty look.

"What is my house not clean enough for you?" Kori looked down again thinking she did something wrong again. "No I just wished to help."

"Well you're not helping! Its Alfred's job to clean and cook, and we do not have fish and rice for breakfast!" Diana grabbed both the pots and through them in the trash. Kori covered her face and ran out of the kitchen, passing Bruce and Richard along the way.

"What's wrong with her?" Bruce asked as they watched her run out the back door.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Richard ran after Kori while Bruce went into the kitchen.

"Diana? When did you get up?" Bruce asked as he saw his wife leading over the sink.

"A little while ago." she muttered not turning around. Bruce then noticed the clean shiny floor.

"Wow I can see my reflection, did Alfred do this?" Diana didn't answer she just stomped away, and Bruce just shrugged.

*Garden*

Kori sat on the stone bench in the garden a wept, while Richard sat next to her and tried to clam her down but rubbing her back slightly.

"Oh Richard I'm afraid you're mother hates me, I try to pleasing her with cleaning the floors and cooking for her but she just yells at me." Richard smiled Kori as so cute when she acted like this.

"It's okay Kor, it doesn't matter we're married and happy you don't need her approval." Kori looked up at her husband and tried to smile but couldn't

"I wish for her to like me at least." Richard smiled again. "She will soon just wait. Now why don't we go get you some new clothes?' Richard mentioned toward Kori's blue-green kimono.

"If will help me fit in then alright." Richard helped Kori up and made their way to the house to go shopping.

*Bruce's Home Office. *

Diana walked in her husband's office with a cup of coffee. "Hey how is everything going?" Diana asked leaning over Bruce's shoulder and handed him his coffee.

"If I could just land the Anderson account I would only have to work a least 2 days out of the week." Bruce turned his chair and pulled Diana in to his lap. "Oh that would be amazing!" Diana said.

"How are you this morning?" Bruce asked before kissing his wife's neck.

"Upset, I was hoping yesterday was a horrible dream but I was wrong." Bruce sighed.

"I thought we talked about this why can't you let it go?" Diana stood up from her husband's lap.

"Because she after something I know it! And I wont let Richard get hurt!" Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked up at his wife who had the words 'I HAVE AN IDEA' written all over her face.

"What are you planning?" Bruce asked as if he didn't already know. Diana gave him the fake sad face.

"What me? I was just thinking about what I would like for lunch."

"Diana if you interfere with their relationship in any way you'll be the one who's going to hurt Richard."

"Me interfere? You're crazy." Diana playfully kissed his nose and walked out of the room.

*Down Town *

Kori walked out of a dress shop wearing a pale yellow sundress that complained her figure, she walked very carefully as if she had just learned but it was only because of her new white high heels. Richard fallowed close behind with a few shopping bags.

"Think of them a training wheels, soon while be able to wear any inch high heel shoes you want." Kori smiled. "Please do I fit in now?" Richard laughed.

"It doesn't matter if we both don't fit in as long as we have each other." Richard then looked at his watch and gasped. "We have to get back to the house Bruce wanted me to help him with some stuff before a meeting he has."

"Okay." Kori took off her high heels and jogged with Richard back to the car.

*House*

Diana hung up the phone and made her way back into the dinning room where Babs was waiting.

"Everything set?" Babs asked before sipping her tea.

"Yes now and we have to do is wait." Diana took her seat across from Babs.

"Good the sooner we get our 'dirt' we can finally convince Dick to dump the gold-digger." Alfred walked into the dinning room with a fresh plate of finger sandwiches and mail.

"You're mail Mrs. Wyane." Alfred handed Diana a few envelopes. "Thank you Alfred, that will be all."

Diana looked through her mail and gasped when she got to a pale pink envelope. "Oh dear Miss. Moth's annual tea party/picnic I cant believe I forgot!"

"So what we go every year." Babs took another sip of tea. "But what if Dick finds out he'll want Kori to go!" Babs spit out her tea.

"Oh God! She'll make a fool out her self and make us look like idiots!" Babs Yelled.

"Don't Worry Dick been gone for 3 years he must have forgotten, so he wont ask and if he does we'll just say the Moth family isn't having it this year."

Babs sighed with relief "Thank god you have a plan for everything!"

"Well I am a mother and deserving my child is something I'm good at." Babs and Diana laughed. Till they heard the front door open.

"Oh lord their home." Diana whispered as she stood up along with Babs to greet Dick.

"Maybe if we're lucky he left her there!" Babs whispered back as they made their way to the front door.

"My Miss. Kori that is a most beautiful dress!" The two heard Alfred said. When the girls got to the door Babs gasped, she and Kori were wearing the same dress.

"Alfred I'm wearing the same dress! You haven't complemented me on it!" Babs whined.

"I'm sorry Miss. Barbara but yellow isn't you're color." Alfred muttered as he took Kori's shopping bags upstairs while Babs glared.

"I'll be in the study if you need me." Richard kissed Kori's cheek before heading of to Bruce's office. The 3 girls just stood there in silence.

"I'll be in my room." Kori whispered before running upstairs.

"I really hate that girl!" Babs growled. Diana patted her shoulder. "I know honey, I do too."

Later that night Kori was still in her room napping, Richard sat on the sofa reading, and Diana and Babs watched TV, well they did till the door rang.

"Who could that be?" Diana got up to see who it was but Alfred had already beat her to the door.

"It's Master Dick's Friends Mrs. Wyane." Alfred informed Diana who gave him an angry look,

"Well let them in!" Diana hissed. Alfred moved a side and let Richard's friends in, who carried pizza, soda, beer and many bags of junk food.

"Hey Mrs. Wyane!" Victor said before hugging Diana. "Hello Victor! Rachel, Karen and Garfield." Diana said to Richard's childhood friends. Victor Karen and Rachael giggle at Gar's full name.

"Ah Mrs. Wyane please call me Gar!" Gar blushed he hated his name.

"Dick's in the living room with Babs please make yourselves at home!" Diana walked the 3 to the living room.

"Don't we always Mrs. W?" Victor and Gar laughed while the girls just rolled their eyes

"Dick my man!" Victor yelled out when he saw his friend on the sofa. Richard looked up in surprise when he saw his friends there.

"Hey guys what are you guys doing here?" Richard stood up and hugged his friends.

"Well we knew you came home yesterday so we decided to visit after you rested." said Karen as she took a seat on the sofa along with Rachel while the guys sat on the food, while the food was spread out along the coffee table.

"It's great seeing you guys I wished you would have called first!" Richard rubbed the back of his neck nervously because he knew the question would come up soon.

"Why did you already eat?" asked Rachel, Gar jumped up in excitement, "I call his slice of pizza!"

"No I didn't eat yet I'm just surprised." Gar groaned in sadness he wanted Richard's pizza.

"Not as we were to get these wedding invites." Said Victor as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and through it at Richard. "It's got to be a joke, Dick we all know you to well, wouldn't get married unless the girl's old man was standing behind you with a shotgun!" Everyone laughed. There it was the question or insult Richard had been waiting for.

"Well it's not a joke, I am getting married, she upstairs I'll get her." Richard crawled over his friend's and made his way up stairs.

"She better not be a blow up doll!" Gar yelled out as he and Vic laughed the girls again rolled their eyes.

Babs who also was sitting on the couch completely ignored finally spoke up. "Be prepared she's going to make you wish you never meet Dick!" Everyone looked at her.

"Oh hey Barbara when did you get here?" Rachel asked Babs glared.

"I'm serous she's a total loser!" everyone rolled their eyes this time Babs was so annoying!

When Richard came back he had his arm around his sleepy wife. "Everyone this is Kori, Kori these are my friends, that Victor, Rachel, Karen and Gar."

"Hi." was all Kori said she didn't know she'd meet them all at once, she suddenly be came shy.

"Hey!" Everyone said at once.

"Kori come seat with us!" Karen said and she scooted over to make room so Kori could sit in the middle of the girls.

"Wow she real!" Gar muttered to Vic. "Ah man Richard! Don't tell me you knocked this poor girls up!" Victor said. Richard's face was red with angry he was about to say something before Kori beat him to it.

"I am not with child but someday I hope I can bear Richard beautiful daughters or strong sons." Richard's face was now red from that pleasing thought along with Kori's small blush.

"Beautiful daughters my ass." Babs muttered to herself.

"Really? Then you must be pretty special to get Dick to settle down so soon!" said Karen.

Everyone was having a great time well all excepted Babs of course. "Come on Kori lets go in to the dinning room so we can talk just us girls!" Kori followed Rachel and Karen to the Dinning room leaving the guys alone.

"Damn man she is gorgeous!" Gar said, as the girls were gone.

"Yea man and she seems really sweet too!" Vic said, but his cheery smile turned into a naughty one. "How she in bed?" Richard's face light up so bright. Babs just rolled her eyes and went to find Diana since she wasn't invited to be with either group.

*Dinning room*

"So tell us Kori, What really attracts you to Dick?" Said Karen as she leaned in real close wanting to know the answer. Kori blushed, "His eyes."

"His eyes? Really it isn't way thing else like his butt?" Rachel rolled her eyes she hated girl talk.

"Well everything about him makes me attracted but my favorite thing is his eyes, their so amazing, so warm and tender, full of kindness and the color is so beautiful."

"Wow." Rachel said bored out of her mind. "Please I wish to know you two more, Richard couldn't not stop talking about all of you."

"Yea Yea will get to us but first tell me when did you two first do it?" Karen asked with a huge smile, Rachel's eyes got wide well Kori's blush got huge!

"Karen! That's really something I don't want to know!" Rachel growled.

"I do not know why you wish to know this!" Kori became very embarrassed. Karen just smiled. "It's what girls here talk about, so dish girl!"

*With the guys*

"So who's the best man?" asked Gar Victor sighed, "I am DUH!" he said before grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Well you never know! Dick could want me to be his best man!" Gar yelled at Victor.

"Dick whose you're best man?" Victor yelled as he pushed Gar out of his face.

"I was hoping you two could figure it out but I guess I was wrong." Richard Sighed this was going to be a long night!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in so long but my best friend is getting married. I'm her maid of honor and she has been working me to the bone! She acts like its next month but its not till MARCH.!!! She's driving me up a wall. I really should call Bridezilla and tell them I have the perfect Bridezilla for their show , but she might go crazy and attack a camera man! But lucky me her husband to be sent her away for 2 weeks at some kind of spa camp I don't know but I'm so happy I can finally relax a bit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Richard and Kori didn't wake up till around 11am the next day, due to the fact that Richard's friends had kept them up till 1 in the morning.

When they had came down to eat they only found Alfred who was polishing the floors in the living room.

"Hey Alfred, where's Bruce and Donna?" Richard asked well Kori made her way to the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Master Bruce took Miss. Donna and Miss Barbra shopping for the Moth's annual picnic that's tomorrow."

"Crap! I can't Kori to that! Kitten would practically mall me the minute we get there!" Richard sat on the couch and placed his head in his hands groaning.

"Master Dick, you could always not tell her about it." Richard looked up at Alfred and smiled.

"Thanks Al, but weren't you the one you always said to be a good man is not to lie to women?" Alfred smiled, " Well it is appropriate when there is a psycho ex-girlfriend involved." Richard gave a short laugh and left to find his wife.

Later that day when Bruce, Donna and Barbra returned back to the manor Richard was working in his office and Kori was helping Alfred clean the kitchen.

"Babs could you take this to my study? Donna and I have to change before some business investors come they'll be here soon." Bruce handed Babs a large folder form his briefcase. Babs nodded and watch as the couple went up stairs, Babs sighed and made her way down the hall to Bruce's study. She was about to pass Richard's Office when she noticed the door was open and Richard was at his desk.

"Hey Dick we're back." Babs said after she gave the open door a little tap. Richard looked up for a second and said a short hello before going back to his paper work. "So where's Kori?" she asked as she slowly made her way in to his office.

"Somewhere with Alfred." He said, not looking up from his papers. "Oh." Babs sat next to Richard on the edge of his desk.

"So? Um…Dick I Know you're married but can we talk as if you're not?" Richard looked up about her and sighed. "About what?"

"Well before you left you know how you said you'd marry me when you came back?" Richard nodded.

"Was the Shit coming out you're ass or did you really want to?" Richard rubbed his temps, "Look Babs I do care about you but you and I both know our relationship was over, but I thought if I was way from you for so long that we could work it out but-"

"You meet Kori." Richard nodded. "Richard you know I'll always love you and we can still do things like we use to before you got married." Babs scooted closer to Richard she was almost in his lap. "Remember when we were dating and we were under desk?" Babs wrapped her arms around Richard and sat in his lap. "Babs-" She cut him off with a kiss he tried to push her off but she wont let go as if she was holding on for dear life.

In the Kitchen Alfred and Kori were making treats for Bruce's meetings "I say Miss. Kori you have been such wonderful help." Kori smiled.

"Thank You Alfred, I'm glad I could help." Kori pick up the tea the was on the stove but slipped on some water they had missed when the were cleaning, and the tea slipped all over her blouse but luckily it was still cold.

" Oh My! Miss. Kori are you alright?" Alfred handed Kori and hand towel so she could try to clean out the stain. "I'm fine but I'm going to have to change."

"I'll get a shirt from you're room, you have to get that in to the wash before it stains." Alfred ran out of the room before Kori could protest. She took of her shirt and was about to place it in the sink before she heard Richard scream.

At the Door Bruce and Donna welcomed Mr. Clay and Mr. Willkie at the door, "Welcome Gentlemen!" Mr. Clay and Mr. Willkie made their way to the house but stopped in their tracks when hey heard a scream. Donna let out a nerves laugh, "Please excuse my son he such a prankster."

"Ah yes Richard was it? Didn't he get married?" Asked Mr. Clay.

"Yes he did." Bruce said "You'll be able to see her and Richard later." there was another scream "Richard!" a shirtless Kori ran by the two business man and her husband's parents and made her way down the hall.

"That was her, and I didn't expect you'd see that much of her" Donna gave a sweet smile before chasing after her daughter in law..

In the office Richard's desk chair had fallen over with him in it and Babs on top of him. When Kori entered the room she called out his name in worry hopping he wasn't hurt. "Richard?"

Richard looked up to see his wife wearing nothing more then a light black pencil skrit7 and a lacy see through bra.

"Kori!" Richard pushed Babs off him and got to his feet, he took this suit jacket off the coat racket the was besides the door and throw it on his half naked wife.

"KORI!" Donna yelled when she came in to the office, "What the hell id the matter with you running half naked in front of guests IMPROENT GUESTS!"

"I'm sorry Donna but-" Donna cut her off. "I don't want to hear excuses from you!"

"Mom clam down! Mr. Clay and Mr. Willkie are here right? Those two old men are perverts! I'll bet you anything after seeing my wife like…this they'd sign that contract in a heart beat." Richard said putting an arm around his wife.

"It doesn't matter Dick what if it was someone far more important?! What could we have done to keep them from running out the door?"

"Don't worry it wont happen again." Richard lead his wife out of his office in search of clothing for his wife. Donna Turned to see Babs getting off the floor "And What the hell were you doing?!"

"Nothing just taking this to Bruce's office." Babs straighten her hair before making her way down the hall way. Donna was about to leave before she ran into Alfred who was holding a women shirt in his hand,

"Have you seen miss Kori?" he said Donna nodded angrily. "Yes and it was more of here I need to see!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Next Chapter MOTH PICNIC!


	5. Chapter 5

Once Bruce had his meeting, Donna cooled down, and Kori being fully dressed everyone meet in the living room due to Bruce's request. Richard and his wife on the love seat Donna in her reading chair and Babs in the lazy boy. Bruce stood in front of the mantel as if he were a detective ready to make the dramatic ending of the mystery and point out the killer.

Bruce glazed a crossed the room a plain emotionless look on his face. "I think everyone would be glad to know I got the Willkie case and the Clay case." he said still no emotion.

"Then why did you call us here?" asked Babs who was slightly annoyed.

"Well I'm getting real sick of how everyone has been acting lately, things here need to change." Donna jumped up from her chair and pointing her finger at the couple. "I agree! Dick and Kori should-" Bruce cut off his wife before she could say something that would upset Richard and Kori.

"No I meant you're and Babs attitude that is making everything in this house is go crazy." Bruce walked over to the coffee table that was in front of the love seat, and took Kori's hand.

"I'm not angry about earlier, what happened was really what helped me to land though cases, but it can't happen again, and I know Dick wont let it, so don't be upset Kori." Kori smiled at her father in-law. "Thank you Bruce."

"As for you too." Bruce stood up and looked at his wife and Babs. "Act like adults from now on, especially tomorrow at the Moth Picnic I want to try and get new clients and not worry about you too acting like children."

"Moth picnic?" Kori asked, Richard wanted to kick himself for not telling Bruce he didn't want Kori to go.

"The Moth Picnic is something the Moth Family does every year to get everyone from big companies together from work to have fun, we go every year to see some old friends." Bruce saw Richard silently slap his forehead and raised a brow.

"Richard may we go?" Kori asked Richard was trying to come up with some excuse from them not to go, but Donna answered before he could. "NO! Never there are going people there that are old friends and I don't want Kori to embarrass us!"

"For God's Sake Donna would it kill you to get new friends who don't stab you in the back every chance they get, and Mr. Willkie and Mr. Clay will be there and they asked to see Kori there…dressed of course. so stop you're whining and go have a drink or something." Donna Stomped her foot angrily and marched her way out of the room Babs tailing her needing a drink for herself.

"Dick why don't you and Kori go upstairs and find a nice sundress or something for Kori to wear tomorrow, I'll be in my office if you need me." Once Bruce was gone Kori flung herself at Richard.

"I'm sorry I embarrass your family Richard." Kori murmured into Richard's shirt. "You don't babe, you make everything more interesting." Kori smiled as Richard leaded into kiss her.

Kori sat in front of the vanity mirror in the guest room, getting ready for bed. She was brushing her hair when a knock came at her door. "Come in." her eyes not leaving the mirror.

The white door opened, revealing Babs dressed in her coat as if she were about to leave. "hey sorry about today, you know me laying on top of your 'husband' and all." Babs almost chocked on her apology.

"No need to apologize Richard told me everything." Kori watching Babs in the mirror, Babs was a little shocked. "And your not angry?"

'This Kori must be from another planet thinking it was ok with another women trying seduce her husband.' Babs thought to herself. Kori dropped her brush to her lap and turn slightly turned to actually look at her visitor.

"You were looking for a file for Bruce and tripped why should I be angry." Babs smirked, same old playboy Richard.

"I just thought you might be thinking something else happened. So now that's settled I'm going home now see you tomorrow at the picnic." Babs was about to walk out but was stopped by a sad sigh made by Kori.

"What? Do you not want to go?" Babs would have left but she could use Kori's self-confidence to her advanced .

"No I do I'm just nerves that's all I don't know what to say the those people, I'm afraid I'm going to embarrass myself." Babs smirked.

"Look let me give you some advice, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, are the only ones you have to win over, and the rest with love you instantly." Babs crouched down next to Kori looking her in the eye.

"How do I do that?"

"Comments are their favorite thing about people, let me tell you what to say to win them over."

'oh yes this might work perfectly.' Babs thought.

It was a beautiful and sunny day for a picnic, everyone dancing, laughing and having fun.

When The Wyanes, Graysons, and one miss Babs Gordon showed up everyone of Donna's 'friends' running up to say hi or well gossip about the pretty red head wrapped around Richard's arm that clearly wasn't Babs.

Bruce found some clients to chat with well Donna and Babs were at a table full of gossipers.

Richard had decide to go around and introduce Kori to everyone so no one would be asking any questions or making stupid rumors.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones This is my lovely wife Kori." Kori remember their names from Babs, The Jones Family were probably the richest people in town and practically ran the city. Mr. Jones was a thin old man with a lot of facial hair his eye brows ere practically down to his chin. Mr. Jones a really fat old women, with absolutely no idea how to dress herself since she was wearing a sundress too sizes to small.

"Dick, she is very lovely, Right dear?" Mr. Jones asked his wife who was chewing on a pieces of licorice.

"Yes very pretty nice to meet you my dear." she said. Kori gave a small bow, before replying.

"Pleased to meet you as well, Mrs. Jones you look very fat in that dress." Richard looked as his wife as if she went nuts, Mrs. Jones looked as is she were about to tackled Kori.

"I beg you're pardon?!" she slightly yelled. Kori just smiled. "Mr. Jonas you're facial hair looks as if it were lost rat sleeping on you're face." Mr. Jonas just stare at her his mouth slightly opened,

"James you better not let her talk to us like that!" Mrs. Jonas screamed. Richard quickly jumped of Kori blocking her from the Jonas family.

"I'm so sorry, my wife's English isn't that good she didn't mean it!" Richard quickly grabbed Kori's forearm and dragged her off.

Once they were from everybody Richard looked at her as if she was an alien where did those hurtful comments come from this was noting like her.

"Kori what was that why did you say those horrible things to the Jones?" Kori looked confused,

"Is that not the way to greet them? Babs said-"

"Stop right there, Babs told you to say those things?" Kori nodded Richard sighed

"She lied to you, you really hurt their feelings." Kori gasped as tears started to slow to pour from her eyes.

"I didn't mean to I just didn't want to embarrass myself but I guess I did just that." Richard hugged his wife as she wept silently.

'This cant get worse." Richard thought to himself.

"Dicky-poo! There you are!" Richards face dropped

'I lied its worse."

YAY I updated! Part 2 coming soon but only if I can find from the craziest bride to be ever! Plz help me *cries*


	6. Chapter 6

HAHA I'm Alive! My Bridezilla is no more!, so I'm free! Sadly I still have to work 4 times a week….but I'm alive and cant wait to finish this story.

Richard started to panic Kitten + upset Kori = a dead Richard. It wasn't like he and Kitten were dating but in her sick mind they were, and Kori was the jealous type the mega jealous type.

Richard pulled Kori out of his arms so fast she couldn't say any thing. "I have to go talk to Bruce why don't you go sit with Alfred and have some food I'll be back right there." Richard shoved Kori over to Alfred's direction. "But Rich-" before she couldn't finish Richard had ran off.

Richard tried to get as far from Kori's view as much as possible, but was unfortunately tackled but a pink blob luckily they didn't fall over.

"Oh Dicky-poo I've missed you so! I'm so glad you came to daddy's party! Come with me I have to show you all the wedding ideas I have, I was thinking of a normal white cake but I found this-" Richard cut off her annoying voice it was like sand paper in digging in his ears.

"Kitten look we were never together, and we will never going to be together!" Richard said with a firm voice unluckily it went into one of Kitten's ears and out the other. Kitten just smiled "Anyway I was thinking a white cake was traditional but I found this beautiful Hot Pink Zebra cake I know you'll love as much as I do." Richard sighed it would be easier to talk to a wall.

"Look, once again I don't want to be with you not now not ever! I'm already married by the way, so our families can still do business together but NOT us!" Kitten had seemed to hear that just fine.

"Married to who? Barbara right? Well I hope you know that she was screwing around behind you're back while you were gone!" Kitten screamed making passerby's stare.

"No I'm not married to Barbara!" This was getting embarrassing with more people gathering around them Richard hoped Kori won't add to the growing crowd. Looking around Richard decided this had gone on long enough.

"Look I'm done talking to you about this made up fantasy you've come up with I have to go." Richard made his way through the crowd making his way to find his wife and take her way from here. Kitten stood there hurt the crowd had start to break up and going back to the party.

"He really has no idea what he's missing." Kitten turned to see who was talking to her. Babs stood there in a causal dark blue skin tight dress. "What do you want Gordon?" Kitten asked crossing her arms.

"Same as you, why don't we talk business." Barbara put her arm around Kittens shoulders and let her way to Kittens house to talk in private.

When Richard reunited with his wife she was laughing along with Alfred. Once Richard was in Kori's view her face light up more and ran to meet him.

"Kori I was thinking, how about we do back to the manor and have our own picnic." Kori giggled and nodded. Richard held out his arm and Kori took it happily. "Alfred can you take us home?" Richard asked.

"Of course, let me tell Master Bruce were leaving." Alfred said before walking away to find Bruce, while Richard lead Kori to the car.

"Richard, I really cant wait for our wedding here, so we can go back home to Tameran, were I can have you all to myself."

"Me either, but its only a few days way, I'm sure you can hold on till then you're a tough girl." Richard opened the car door for his wife and climbed in next to her. "You know we have at least 5 minutes till Alfred gets here." Richard put his arms around his wife who giggled as he pulled her closer, they were only centimeters way till there was a lock on the window startling them. Richard turned to see his step-mother hands on her hips and a frown on her face she pulled the door open .

"Not in my car you don't, Kori get in front with Alfred Richard move over so Bruce and I can get in." Kori got out the other door and moved to the passenger seat while Bruce and Donna got into the car.

"Really now I cant even kiss my own wife?" Donna ignored him. "Alfred take us home please I'm tried."

Richard rolled his eyes, sure he understood why they couldn't share a room, but not able to JUST kiss her irritated him.

Later that night after dinner Richard and Kori sat in the living room watching TV. Richard's arm around Kori as she cuddled in close to him they just wanted to relax after the stressful day they day but Alfred irrupted with a message for Kori. "Miss. Kori the bridal shop called about you're dress its ready for you to pick up tomorrow." Kori sat up with excitement. "Thank you Alfred! Richard will you be joining me to get my dress?" Richard smiled 'She so cute' he thought to himself.

"Sorry Kor it's a wedding tradition for me not to see the dress until you're in it on our wedding day." Kori frowned.

"But you saw my wedding dress before our wedding day when we were in Tameran, how is it any different?"

"Traditions are different everywhere here it's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding, and its bad luck to see you the day on the wedding before the ceremony begins." Kori looked at him with confusion .

"But we are already married, so it doesn't count please come with me I really don't want to go alone." Richard sighed "How about I call Rachel tomorrow I'm sure her dress is done too." Kori sighed "Ok."

Kori had hoped Richard would come along with her so they could have some time alone with one another do be able to show affection to each other with out some one pulling them apart. She was okay with the fact they didn't share rooms epically since Richard's snoring got too loud at times but she missed being able to kiss him good morning or night or just because I love you. But since Donna had her heart set to keep any affection being shown it was getting heart breaking.

Kori had been awake for 2 hours now and was bored out of her mind she had eaten breakfast, showered and read the newspaper twice. Richard had been up for an hour but got straight to work with Bruce, Kori was hoping Richard wont forget to call Rachel to go with her to get her dress.

"Alfred? Can I ask you something?" Kori asked while sitting at the kitchen table as Alfred washed dishes.

"Of course Miss Kori." Alfred had dried his wet hands and took a seat next to Kori as she let out a stress filled sigh.

"I know Donna doesn't like me, but I'm still unsure why. I had hoped once I meet Richard's mother she'd be a little more friendly with me, but I'm afraid I've only made mess up the relationship between Donna and Richard. What should I do to make her some what tolerate me?" Alfred just nodded before taking Kori's hand in his own.

"Miss Kori the truth is Donna may be family but not blood family, Donna is Richard's adoptive mother, she and Dick's birth mother were good friends growing up but when Dick's mother was ill she asked Donna and Master Bruce to care for Dick, I'm my eyes you don't need Donna's approve or have her tolerate you in any way because Mari would have approved of you the minute she would have laid eyes on you, and still it wouldn't have mattered because Richard loves you." Alfred rubbed Kori's hand lovingly as if she was his own daughter.

"Mari? Was that Richard's birth mother's name?" Alfred nodded. Kori smiled. "It's very beautiful I love it." Alfred stood from the table and made this way back to the sink. "I like it to." he said with a wink.

Richard walked in to the kitchen and poured himself more coffee before giving his wife a quick kiss, before anyone saw fearing Donna would run in ad smacked him with a ruler.

"I called Rachel she's helping Gar out at his restaurant, I even call Bee and she's out of town to the day."

Kori frowned, "So I'm stuck going alone?"

"I'm sorry baby I would come with you but Bruce needs me here and besides it tradition." Kori playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Maybe Alfred could-" Kori cut him off. "I already asked he's driving Donna around all day." Richard looked at Alfred who sadly nodded.

"I'll go with her." Richard and Kori turned to see Babs standing in the door way. Kori sighed she was screwed. "I don't know Babs."

"Oh please it will be fun well get her dress ,get some lunch ,and maybe get our nails done girls day out." Richard looked at Kori who looked worried. " It's up to you babe, I'm sure it will be better then going alone." Kori sighed he was right.

"Okay I'll get my bag." Kori walked out of the kitchen. "Babs please don't do something stupid."

"I wont I'm trying to be nice." Richard nodded and walked out after his wife.

"Kori take my cell phone call me if you need me ok?" Kori took her husband's phone and smiled. "May I can you now?" Richard laughed and shook his head. "Sorry baby."

Kori got in to Babs little blue sports car and waved good-bye to Richard as he yelled " Have fun and be careful." as Babs drove off.

Good News already started the next chapter so hopefully I'll have time to finish it soon! Also those waiting and hoping I'll update my XS story, I have the next chapter done I've had it done for awhile but can find the flash drive its on! I have 10 flash drives so I'm hoping to find it soon!

P.S ONE DAY TILL MY B-DAY! Happy 19th to me!


End file.
